


DREAMS

by gabrielle62



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 06:29:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5817655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabrielle62/pseuds/gabrielle62





	1. El unicornio negro

https://fbcdn-sphotos-g-a.akamaihd.net/hphotos-ak-snc6/249903_4115747252712_1084751613_n.jpg

oOoOo

Harry siempre había sospechado que Draco Malfoy ocultaba algo, a pesar de lo que dijeran sus amigos, especialmente Ron, nadie, ni siquiera el rubio podía ser tan prepotente, altanero e insoportable, el tipo era insufrible y sin embargo se sentía irremediablemente atraído hacia él, le llamaba poderosamente la atención como si de un imán se tratase. El pijo por excelencia, engreído y guapo a rabiar, que encima era muy consciente de serlo, las chicas besaban por donde pisaba y más de un chico también. Corrían tantos rumores… y él…él no tenía tiempo para pensar en lo que sentía cada vez que lo tenía delante, era tiempo de luchar, de buscar los horcrux y acabar para siempre con Voldemort. No tenía tiempo para nada más. Fue la última vez que vio a Malfoy pues al dia siguiente se marchó de Hogwarts con sus mejores amigos sin saber si podría regresar.

oOoOo

La guerra había terminado, Harry había resultado vencedor en la batalla contra Voldemort, una larga y pesada lucha en la que muchos habían participado y también habían muerto, pero él había sobrevivido y pensaba aprovechar cada segundo de su vida porque ahora más que nunca la consideraba un regalo. Siempre creyó que no sobreviviría.   
Le había buscado por todas partes, pero nadie sabía nada de él excepto que le habían arrebatado todas sus posesiones y exiliado del Mundo Mágico para siempre, como a tantos otros y que sus padres habían muerto. Y Harry sentía una comezón en el alma cada vez que lo pensaba porque a pesar de que Draco Malfoy había sido un bastardo con él y con sus amigos en Hogwarts, sólo era un crio cuando todo sucedió, igual que ellos, igual que la mayoría… No le parecía justo el castigo, Malfoy no había matado a nadie y sólo tenía diecisiete años cuando todo pasó. Tal vez no tuvo elección, como tampoco la tuvo él. Exiliarlo al Mundo Mágico y sin varita era un castigo terrible para cualquier mago, se morirían de hambre entre los muggles. Sólo los magos mestizos conocían ese mundo y se sabían desenvolver en él, los _sangrepura_ como Malfoy lo tenían muy jodido para sobrevivir en el mundo muggle sin magia. 

Cuando acabaron la reconstrucción de Hogwarts entró a formar parte de los Aurores, no necesitó ir a la Academia como los demás pues consideraron que vencer al Lord Oscuro superaba cualquier enseñanza que ellos pudieran darle. Por supuesto se equivocaban, le quedaba mucho por aprender, y lo hizo, de la forma más dura, pero estaba acostumbrado a enfrentarse a situaciones extremas así que lo superó sin demasiados problemas. Aquello ya no tenía sentido para él, sentía un enorme vacío en su interior y perseguir Mortífagos renegados y delincuentes de todo tipo no era lo que quería hacer durante el resto de su vida, así que tres años después lo dejó. Nadie lo entendió, especialmente Ron que creía que trabajarían siempre juntos como Aurores y no se cortó un pelo en mostrar lo enfadado que estaba, como solía hacer cuando algo no salía como planeaba.  
Explotó y le dijo a Harry un montón de barbaridades, de las que como de costumbre, se arrepintió poco después y le pidió perdón, y Harry le perdonó como siempre, porque conocía muy bien ese temperamento explosivo del pelirrojo, que le había acarreado un sinfín de problemas, pero tenía muy claro que Ron Weasley era su mejor amigo, su aliado, y que siempre lo sería. Harry sabía eso y era suficiente para él.   
Tenía la necesidad de alejarse por un tiempo del Mundo Mágico, necesitaba tiempo para él mismo, para pensar lo que quería hacer realmente con su vida, para cavilar qué quería hacer de ahora en adelante, porque ser Auror ya no le atraía lo más mínimo. Había luchado tanto y visto tanta muerte y destrucción que lo único que quería era descansar de todo una buena temporada, hasta tomar una decisión. Y de paso podía buscar a Malfoy aunque sabía que podía estar en cualquier parte, eso suponiendo que hubiese sobrevivido. Solo pensarlo un escalofrío recorrió su espalda y la desazón se apoderó de él. ¡No!, el rubio estaba vivo y bien en alguna parte. Tenía que estarlo.

Alquiló un apartamento en _Walthamstown_ un barrio del este de Londres bastante tranquilo y muy bien comunicado.  
Después de casi un mes de vivir allí y patearlo entero de arriba abajo, estaba seguro que era como cualquier otro barrio.   
—Es lo bueno que quieres que sea y lo malo que quieras buscar—les decía a Ron y Hermione que habían ido a visitarlo— me explico, es como todo, si andas con cuidado está bien, si te metes por donde no debes pues sabes que puede pasar de todo. Lo mejor es que está muy bien comunicado, si te falla el metro tienes el tren que te lleva a Liverpool en minutos y si no el autobús que es algo más lento pero de noche es una ayuda. El centro comercial detrás de la estación del tren te gustará Hermione, hay de todo.  
Pasaron la tarde paseando por el barrio, y el centro comercial, donde Hermione adquirió varias cosas, luego fueron al mercado de la calle principal que era increíblemente largo. Decían que su calle era la más larga de Europa y por lo que veían, seguramente era cierto parecía tener una milla de largo. La carretera estaba llena de carnicerías _halal_ , muchas de las cuales vendían también paquetes de especias mezcladas a mano para una fácil comida casera de la India o de Pakistán .  
Después de acompañar a sus amigos hasta el metro decidió darse una vuelta por el parque cercano, estaba anocheciendo y hacía bastante fresco y él llevaba un jersey solamente, el verano se acababa y apenas había gente ya en el parque. Se iba ya para casa pues empezaba a tener frio cuando lo vio. ¡No podía creerlo! y sin embargo… hubiese reconocido ese tono de pelo único en cualquier lugar. Era él no le cabía la menor duda, dormitando sobre aquel estrecho banco cubierto tan sólo con una raída y delgada manta como si fuese un vagabundo. Era Draco Malfoy, con el corazón en la boca, Harry se aproximó hasta él muy despacio…

oOoOo

_Él unicornio blanco se encontraba en medio de un bosque maravilloso y saciaba su sed en el cristalino arrollo mientras las pequeñas y ruidosas hadas revoloteaban a su alrededor. Vivía feliz en lo más intrincado del bosque, era el príncipe de los Unicornios, el más hermoso, con sus crines y ojos del color de la plata bruñida. La naturaleza le protegía como la madre buena que era… era feliz, pero no completamente, no desde que lo había visto, tan bello y desafiante como él mismo, tan hermoso… Era un espécimen raro entre su especie aquel unicornio negro, el único que había visto nunca. Tan especial y bello, de líneas suaves y perfectas, su largo y brillante pelaje de color azabache y sus ojos de un verde increíble. Tan hermoso y tan inalcanzable… No parecía real.  
Pero lo era y allí estaba, en el borde de un risco posado tan solo sobre sus patas traseras desafiándole a medirse con él.  
El unicornio blanco aceptó el reto y corrió velozmente hace él, necesitaba demostrarle que él era mejor, o al menos tan bueno como él.   
Y *pelearon, como sólo dos magníficos ejemplares como ellos podían hacerlo pero el unicornio negro le venció. Abatido y humillado, el unicornio blanco decidió abandonar el bosque, destrozado, dejando el que había sido su hogar hasta entonces, porque el unicornio negro le había vencido, convirtiéndose en el nuevo líder, arrebatándole su trono. Por si fuera poco se había quedado también con su corazón pues se había enamorado perdidamente de él, y estaba perdido pues los unicornios, animales puros por excelencia, sólo entregaban su corazón una vez. Consciente de que el unicornio negro nunca sentiría más que con odio y desprecio hacia él y también de que no podría soportar estar bajo su mando, el unicornio blanco se marchó en busca de su destino…_  
Despertó de su sueño sobresaltado cuando notó una mano helada que se posaba en su frente. No podía creerlo… unos ojos verdes muy familiares le observaban con preocupación.  
— ¡Merlín…Malfoy! ¿Qué diablos haces aquí? ¡Estás ardiendo de fiebre!, vamos te llevaré a mi casa…  
¿Qué decía aquél idiota? ¿Qué hacía allí, para empezar…? Draco quería mandar a aquel santurrón directamente a la mierda, ¿Por qué él? ¿Era su maldito karma o qué? ¿Porqué había tenido que encontrarlo y más en ese estado? Se quería morir, mejor aún quería matarlo… pero se encontraba demasiado enfermo y débil para hacerlo. ¡Quería gritarle hasta quedarse ronco! Porque todo lo malo que le había pasado era por su puta culpa ¡No quería su maldita ayuda! pero no podía articular palabra su garganta estaba demasiado inflamada, menos mal que la bendita inconsciencia se apiadó de él.

oOoOo

>Algunas cosas me gustan tan poco como a ti, por ejemplo yo tampoco estoy de acuerdo con que se hayan apropiado de los bienes de los vencidos, es una canallada aprovecharse de haber ganado la guerra para enriquecerse a costa de otros, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que la mayoría de ellos ni siquiera ha participado en ella. Se limitaron a apoltronarse en sus sillones del Ministerio. Deben tener el culo cuadrado los muy… —Harry estaba seguro de que se había mordido la lengua para evitar decir una barbaridad—. Tampoco lo es que hayan exiliado a Malfoy y tantos otros como él. ¡No es justo en absoluto! Dudo mucho que la mayoría haya sobrevivido, me sorprende muchísimo que Malfoy lo haya hecho. Pero precisamente por eso me mato a estudiar, ¡Gracias a Merlín ya termino este año y se van a enterar!   
Estaba decidida a defender no sólo los derechos de los elfos sino el de todos los arruinados y exiliados por el Ministerio, como Malfoy, que le caía como una patada en el estómago, pero no por eso iba a dejar de defenderlo. Era un ser humano después de todo, aunque mientras estudiaban en Hogwarts había dudado muchas veces que hubiese algo de sensibilidad dentro del arrogante rubio. De pronto cayó en la cuenta de algo.  
—Dime una cosa Harry ¿por qué extraña razón lo has acostado en tu dormitorio?  
—No sé, a ver déjame pensar…—respondió su amigo poniendo los ojos en blanco— ¿Por qué es la única cama que hay en esta bendita casa?—al ver la mirada amenazante que le lanzaba su amiga se apresuró a añadir—. Dormirá en el sofá cuando esté mejor, mientras tanto lo haré yo. Serán unos días solamente Hermione… por cierto, cuando empieces a poner el Ministerio patas arriba cuenta conmigo, te ayudaré de todo corazón. ¡Tiembla mundo mágico!  
Hermione no pudo evitar reírse y le dio un coscorrón cariñoso. Después se ofreció a preparar la cena y Harry puso la mesa. 

—Para él prepararé caldo de pollo—masculló—es lo único que podrá tragar tal y como tiene las amígdalas de inflamadas.  
Harry bufó de risa y su amiga le arrojó el trapo de cocina a la cabeza. Hermione podía ser una mandona sabelotodo pero tenía el corazón más grande del mundo.

oOoOo

Hacía rato que Draco Malfoy estaba despierto, de hecho, había tenido tiempo para observar con detenimiento la estancia en la que se encontraba. Era una recámara sencilla pero decorada con buen gusto. Las paredes estaban forradas de madera del mismo tono que el suelo y los muebles, la cama era grande y cómoda con el cabecero blanco al igual que las sábanas y el edredón pero eran de buena calidad y su tacto era suave. Un gran cuadro abstracto presidía la cabecera y frente a la cama había un mueble que hacía las veces de armario ropero y librería. En el centro del mismo había una televisión muggle. 

Cuando se ha vivido tanto tiempo en la calle como él lo había hecho, temiendo por tu vida y sin tener un techo que te cobije, ni una cama donde dormir, se apreciaban de manera muy especial cosas como esa. Tan cotidianas antes para él y que ahora se habían convertido en todo un privilegio. Draco había logrado sobrevivir a duras penas, pues cuando llegó al mundo muggle no sabía hacer absolutamente nada sin magia. Había trabajado de fregaplatos, de camarero, de barrendero, pero siempre eran trabajos temporales que le ayudaban a pagarse una cama y comer durante algún tiempo. El problema era cuando no encontraba trabajo, como ahora, que llevaba meses sin trabajar, haciendo una comida al día en un comedor social, y aseándose en los baños públicos. El otoño estaba a punto de llegar y los albergues estaban a tope, así como los cajeros automáticos, que en cuanto oscurecía eran ocupados por los indigentes sin techo, que cada vez eran más. Él no quería problemas, ya le habían golpeado demasiadas veces por enfrentarse a otros por dormir bajo techo, incluso una vez había recibido un navajazo. Se sentía débil y enfermo, no tenía ganas de pelea y llevaba días durmiendo en aquel banco del parque, esperando encontrarse lo suficientemente bien como para buscar un trabajo, cualquier trabajo que le permitiese sobrevivir un tiempo más. Se negaba a pedir limosna en la calle como otros, prefería morirse de hambre… sabía que con el orgullo no se comía, pero era lo único que le quedaba, lo único que le impulsaba a seguir adelante y sobrevivir, esperando que las cosas cambiasen. Esa era su vida ahora, si podía llamársele así, durmiendo en la calle expuesto a que cualquier indeseable se metiese con él, le robase lo poco que poseía o incluso le matase si le apetecía. Lo peor de todo es que creía que lo merecía…  
Cuando descubrió quienes eran los de las fotos que adornaban una de las repisas del mueble, se atragantó, allí estaban los amigos de Potter abrazados, sonrientes, y más mayores de lo que recordaba. El tiempo pasaba para todos, ahora ya tenían veintiún años, ya no eran los adolescentes de Hogwarts. La emoción atoró su garganta al recordar todo lo que había dejado atrás y todo por lo que había tenido que pasar desde que aquella maldita guerra terminó. Estaba absorto en sus pensamientos cuando oyó los ligeros pasos de Potter y el ruido de una puerta al abrirse. Se encogió sobre sí mismo al reconocer la voz de Granger, sólo esperaba que no la acompañase el bruto y enorme pelirrojo que tenía por novio. Había habido suerte, por esta vez parecía que había venido sola, oyó como los pasos de ambos se dirigían hacia su dormitorio e inmediatamente fingió dormir. No estaba preparado para enfrentarlos, no sabía si lo estaría alguna vez, ni siquiera si quería hacerlo, y aguantó estoicamente la total falta de consideración de Granger cuando le tapó la nariz para obligarle a abrir la boca y tragar aquellas pociones inmundas. Fingió lo mejor que pudo, no podía en modo alguno delatarse y dejar que supieran que estaba despierto, pero le costó un mundo, sabían realmente mal.  
Lo cierto era que Potter le podía haber dejado tirado en el parque, podía haber dejado que se muriese de fiebre y frio, tenía motivos sobrados para pasar de él, y sin embargo lo había llevado a su casa y lo estaba cuidando. ¡Vale! El tipo no le caía bien, probablemente jamás lo haría, pero llevaba el suficiente tiempo intentando sobrevivir en el mundo muggle como para apreciar su gesto en lo que valía. Normalmente la gente no era tan generosa, más bien al contrario, les importaba una mierda si te morías o no, mientras ellos comieran caliente y durmieran bajo techo. No eran tan distintos a como él había sido no hacía tanto tiempo, después de todo, así que tampoco podía reprochárselo.   
Había cambiado, le habían arrebatado absolutamente todo lo que tenía y sus padres estaban muertos. Estaba completamente sólo en el mundo y a punto de dejarse vencer una vez más por la autocompasión cuando les oyó hablar y aguzó el oído todo lo posible para no perderse una palabra de lo que decían…  
Decir que estaba impactado era decir muy poco, tenía la mandíbula desencajada después de escuchar a aquellos dos. ¿De verdad estaba en la cama de Potter, y él pensaba dormir en el sofá? ¡No podía ser posible! Quería salir corriendo, debería salir corriendo, era lo que le dictaba su orgullo y su razón, pero estaba tan a gusto y hacía tanto tiempo que no dormía en una cama… El sueño empezaba a vencerle de nuevo, se le cerraban los ojos, seguramente aún tenía fiebre.  
¿De verdad Granger iba a prepararle caldo de pollo a él? Le parecía tan irreal como el hermoso sueño que había tenido. Esperaba soñar de nuevo con los unicornios, recordaba todo el sueño, aunque no entendía por qué fantaseaba con ellos, no había vuelto a hacerlo desde que era un niño. Era su animal favorito en el mundo mágico, especialmente esperaba soñar con el engreído unicornio negro…

El unicornio blanco  
http://perlbal.hi-pi.com/blog-images/133146/gd/1140634633/La-page-ouebe-de-la-licorne.jpg  
El unicornio negro  
http://s59.radikal.ru/i166/1209/8f/47671a687fd5.jpg  
http://media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/d9/eb/bf/d9ebbf6bd15f2fe3e8ad093a8da8e760.jpg  
El duelo  
http://i407.photobucket.com/albums/pp152/Luz_Lunar/Animales/Mitologicos/imagenes-fantasia-2.jpg  
El dormitorio de Harry  
http://img.decoesfera.com/2012/08/dormitoriomarino1.jpg


	2. Absolución

http://perlbal.hi-pi.com/blog-images/133146/gd/1140634633/La-page-ouebe-de-la-licorne.jpg

_La leyenda dice que cuando no puedes dormir es porque estás despierto en el sueño de otra persona._

oOo

Harry trajinaba limpiando el apartamento mientras tarareaba una vieja canción que le encantaba, lo hacía bajito para no despertar al inquilino que dormía en su habitación. Llevaba doce horas durmiendo sin moverse y Harry no había tenido corazón para despertarlo, además estaba tan guapo dormido… lo cierto es que lo era, Draco Malfoy era hermoso a pesar de haber perdido varios kilos, pero eso en vez de perjudicarlo lo hacía parecer casi etéreo.

oOo

_El unicornio blanco estaba muy triste pero había sido su decisión y ahora tenía que afrontarla, no podía volver, su mundo ya no sería nunca más el que fue, porque ahora el unicornio negro era el príncipe de aquel reino y si bien le molestaba, que le hubiesen arrebatado su trono, no era lo que más le atormentaba. Le dolía sobre todo el desprecio con que aquellos ojos le habían mirado cuando le venció, el unicornio negro le odiaba y él no podía ni quería afrontar su odio, prefería alejarse.  
Afortunadamente para él los unicornios eran especialmente resistentes a la magia e inmunes a los hechizos, conjuros de muerte y también al veneno. Su cuerno mágico detectaba el veneno y curaba las heridas con un simple roce, además, su magia les permitía desaparecerse y aparecerse de nuevo en otro lugar si se veían en la necesidad de huir de algún peligro. De esta manera fue viajando de bosque en bosque, y de playa en playa pero ningún paraje era siquiera similar al que había dejado atrás, ninguno tan bello y lleno de vida con el suyo.   
Finalmente cuando empezó a anochecer se dio cuenta de lo hambriento y cansado que estaba, necesitaba dormir y tenía sed, el bosque en el que acababa de aparecerse parecía acogedor, así que golpeó una roca con su cuerno mágico e inmediatamente una cascada de agua fresca y cristalina brotó de ella. Luego se alimentó de los deliciosos y maduros frutos que colgaban de algunos árboles, le gustaban especialmente las manzanas, eran sus favoritas, cuanto más rojas y dulces mejor.  
Cuando su estómago estuvo satisfecho buscó una cueva en la que poder descansar, no le fue difícil encontrar una escondida tras una cascada. Al dia siguiente seguiría su búsqueda de un bosque similar al que había abandonado, aunque en el fondo de su corazón intuía que ninguno sería completamente de su agrado, porque en ninguno estaría él hermoso y orgulloso espécimen del que se había enamorado como un tonto._

oOo

_El unicornio negro por su parte estaba desconcertado, había buscado al unicornio blanco que venció el dia anterior para intentar una tregua, había quedado encandilado de su hermosura y distinción. Era el ejemplar más bello que había visto jamás, con sus crines y ojos del color de la plata, quería que fuese su pareja, era al único que consideraba digno de él, juntos formarían la pareja más rara y bella de unicornios que se hubiera conocido nunca y quería que reinasen juntos en aquel paraíso. Pero por más que buscó no lo encontró, una pequeña hada del bosque le dijo que el unicornio blanco, hasta entonces el príncipe del bosque, se había marchado para siempre. Cuando el pequeño ser acabó de hablar el corazón del unicornio negro latía con fuerza y sus verdes ojos refulgían de puro coraje, pero también de frustración, él nunca quiso que se fuera. Sólo había pretendido llamar su atención demostrándole que era su igual y digno de él, quería que lo admirase, que deseara estar junto a él y lo que había conseguido con su impetuosidad había sido asustarlo y que desapareciera. ¡Tenía que encontrarlo y hacerle saber sus verdaderas intenciones! ¡Tenía que traerlo de vuelta a su hogar!  
Olfateó el aire buscando su rastro mágico y una vez que lo encontró relinchó alegre y decidido se desapareció en su busca. _

Estaba en lo mejor del sueño cuando Potter le despertó para darle la poción, le mosqueó muchísimo que lo hiciera, se había quedado en lo mejor del sueño, sin saber si el unicornio negro encontraba por fin al blanco o no. ¡Potter, siempre fastidiándole! Le dijo de todo y ahora… ahora se arrepentía, en realidad lo hizo en el mismo momento que vio la ira y decepción que mostraron los ojos verdes. Pero es que era un sueño tan lindo… ¿Debería disculparse? No le gustaba nada hacerlo, pero lo cierto era que su antiguo compañero de escuela se estaba portando muy bien con él. Vale, ¡Maldición!, le debía una disculpa… Draco Malfoy pidiéndole perdón a Potter ¡Vivir para ver!

oOo

¡Joder! ¿Cómo se podía ser tan guapo y tan imbécil a la vez? Era algo que escapaba a la comprensión de Harry. Había intentado darle la poción sin despertarlo pero no lo había logrado y el rubio le había soltado un sarta de despropósitos e insultos de lo más variado para acabar mandándolo directamente a la mierda, gritando no sé qué sobre un sueño... ¿Se podía ser más capullo? Le dolía la espalda después de dormir toda la noche, más bien intentarlo pues no había podido pegar ojo, en el incómodo sofá del salón y todo por prestarle su cama a… ÉL. 

Estaba que se lo llevaban todos los diablos, definitivamente sus amigos tenían razón y era tonto del culo. En cuanto a Malfoy le bajase la fiebre le pensaba decir que se largara, su paciencia tenía un límite y aquel gilipollas lo había sobrepasado con creces.

—Siento lo de antes Potter, creo que ya te he molestado bastante. Gracias… por todo, será mejor que me vaya.

Allí estaba Draco Malfoy, apoyado contra el marco de la puerta como si le hubiese adivinado el pensamiento, con un pijama dos tallas más grande de lo que necesitaba, que por supuesto era suyo y que le hacía parecer aún más frágil e indefenso. El enfado de Harry se esfumó como por ensalmo, le había conmovido, aquel rubio idiota y manipulador iba a volverle completamente loco, si es que no lo estaba ya. Se revolvió aún más su ya de por sí alborotado cabello, al pasarse los dedos nervioso por él.

—Nadie ha dicho que tengas que irte Malfoy, no al menos hasta que estés bien del todo, pero… creo es que no te vendría mal una buena ducha ¡apestas…!—dijo indicándole con un gesto la dirección del cuarto de baño. Notó que los ojos grises echaban chispas pero se mordió el labio y le dio las gracias tan bajito que a Harry le costó trabajo entenderlo.

—Voy a hacer tortitas con miel y mermelada de frambuesa para desayunar, pero si prefieres otra cosa…

—¡NO! Tortitas…sí… Eso… estará bien.

Hacía años que no las comía y temía haber sido demasiado obvio, pero estaba entusiasmado, más bien emocionado, ante la perspectiva de degustar semejante desayuno después de años de no comer decentemente y vivir demasiadas veces de la caridad de otros.   
Y pensar que las tomaba para desayunar un dia si, y otro también cuando vivía en la Mansión. Los ojos se le anegaron de lágrimas ante el recuerdo, pero si Potter lo notó no dijo nada, se limitó a darle la espalda y se fue a la cocina a preparar el desayuno.

oOo

Draco estaba de nuevo de mal humor, el maldito Potter había insinuado que él apestaba y probablemente tendría razón, Vale, ¡TENÍA razón!, pero tampoco tenía por qué decírselo, su olfato estaba intacto y sabía perfectamente cómo olía. 

Hacía días que no había podido asearse convenientemente, y aquella noche seguro que había sudado mucho también con las pociones que le había administrado Granger. Se desnudó y se metió en la ducha, apoyó los brazos en los azulejos y dejó que el agua caliente lo reconfortara, mientras se concentraba en pensar que iba a tomar un desayuno que le encantaba. Debería sentirse agradecido, pero no sabía cómo se sentía en realidad, no le gustaba depender de Potter, precisamente de él. Durante años le había echado la culpa de todas sus desgracias, si no hubiese rechazado su mano en Hogwarts todo podía haber sido muy diferente, pero desde que lo hizo lo detestó y se propuso hacerle la vida imposible. 

Cuando su fama creció y era portada del Profeta, un dia sí y otro también, se consumía de rabia porque Potter disfrutaba de una fama para él inmerecida. Tenía que reconocer que cuando se enfrentó al _Colacuerno Húngaro_ en el Torneo de los Tres Magos creyó que no lo lograría, él probablemente hubiese sido incapaz de hacerlo, y no pudo evitar alegrarse cuando lo vio regresar sano, salvo y también bastante chamuscado, y pudo coger el huevo de oro. Definitivamente Potter tenía la suerte pegada al culo… se alivió tanto al verlo, que le costó trabajo que los de su casa no se dieran cuenta de ello. 

Había habido otras ocasiones en las que no pudo menos que admirarlo, Potter era una fuente continua de problemas y se había enfrentado a situaciones increíbles para un chaval de su edad. Sin embargo… cuando su padre ingresó en Azkaban ya no pudo hacer otra cosa que odiarle. Desde aquel aciago día le echó la culpa de todas las desgracias que le pasaron a su familia, y cuando logró derrotar al Lord… Draco se alegró, como todos los que tenían dos dedos de frente, de que por fin aquel ser infame y cruel hubiese desaparecido de sus vidas para siempre, pero después… cuando le despojaron de todo y mataron a sus padres… Nadie movió un dedo para evitar aquella atroz injusticia y cuando le expulsaron del mundo mágico sin su varita, ¿Dónde estaba entonces el Salvador del Mundo Mágico? Desde luego no estaba allí para defenderlo. ¿Por qué había de hacerlo después de todo? Si al fin se libraba de él para siempre. 

Lo que peor llevaba era que hubiese preferido a Weasley, ese estúpido pobretón pelirrojo, bueno para nada… y a Granger que además de su mejor amiga era la bruja más _sabihonda_ que había conocido Hogwarts y encima era _muggle_ , una _sangre sucia_. Hacía mucho que no usaba esa palabra, realmente no creía que nadie la mereciera, era un insulto horrible que había utilizado muchas veces, demasiadas… Pero hacía mucho que sabía que la sangre de los Magos y _muggles_ era igual de espesa y exactamente del mismo color, había visto demasiada en la guerra, por desgracia. 

Nunca había soportado a Granger y ella tampoco a él, nunca se habían podido ver. Aún recordaba que siempre le superaba en sus calificaciones y sobre todo el puñetazo que le dio en segundo curso. Sin embargo… también le estaba ayudando.  
No lo entendía. Tenía que pensar mucho sobre ello, había demasiadas cosas que no le cuadraban, aunque tal vez era simplemente que todos habían madurado.

oOo

Había sido tan fácil aborrecer a Potter y echarle la culpa de todo…por eso ahora se sentía fatal al tener que depender de él, no entendía por qué le ayudaba.   
Le gustaría irse en cuanto acabase de ducharse, pero no podía hacerlo, necesitaba un par de días más para recuperarse, se sentía muy débil y en ese estado no lograría sobrevivir.   
Las calles muggles eran muy duras cuando vivías en ellas, especialmente de noche, te podías encontrar cualquier cosa, incluso gentuza que se creía con derecho a abusar de ti porque dormías a la intemperie.   
Hasta ahora no lo habían conseguido, aunque hacía tres semanas habían estado muy cerca. Eran tres los indeseables que le atacaron, y estaban a punto de lograr su objetivo. A pesar de que se defendió con uñas y dientes, le habían machacado a golpes y arrancado casi toda la ropa, cuando afortunadamente una pareja pasó por allí, se percató de lo que sucedía y dio la voz de alarma. Los muy desgraciados salieron corriendo, dejándolo molido y medio desnudo, pero no consiguieron violarle, ¡Gracias a Morgana!, no habían podido quitarle la poca dignidad que aún le quedaba.   
Había pasado varios días en un hospital y llorado hasta hartarse, como tantas otras veces, pero se había tenido que marchar en cuanto pudo moverse, sin que lo notasen. Temía que le reclamasen los honorarios por su estancia allí y que al no poder pagar le metiesen en la cárcel. Había oído barbaridades de las cárceles muggles y estaba convencido que no aguantaría allí dentro ni una semana.   
Desde entonces estaba muy débil, más de lo normal, por eso ese maldito virus lo había dejado fuera de combate. Buscó una toalla para secarse y un albornoz para cubrirse y al no encontrar ninguno se cubrió con la única toalla seca que encontró, la que había usado estaba empapada y la que se puso alrededor de la cadera apenas le cubría. Recogió el pijama sucio y se dirigió a la cocina para pedirle a Potter ropa limpia, antes de su exilio jamás hubiese aceptado ropa usada de nadie, pero a estas alturas, le daba lo mismo mientras estuviese limpia.

oOo

A Harry casi se le cae la sartén en la que estaba terminando de hacer las tortitas al suelo, al ver aparecer a Malfoy de esa guisa en su cocina. Se puso rojo como la grana y se apresuró a dejar la sartén sobre la encimera antes de que ocurriera alguna desgracia. Era demasiado para él la imagen del rubio prácticamente en pelotas, cubierto solamente por aquella escueta toalla que apenas dejaba nada a la imaginación. La verdad es que estaba muy delgado pero aún así tenía un cuerpo muy bien formado el muy…

—¿Qué quieres Malfoy?— logró preguntar aún no sabía muy bien como, esperando que no se notase demasiado su turbación. La ladina sonrisa del otro le dejó claro que sí, que se había dado cuenta del efecto que su presencia había provocado en él, pero increíblemente no se burló.

—Quería saber si podrías prestarme un poco de ropa limpia para cambiarme—pidió sencillamente, y Harry se apresuró a salir de la cocina como un rayo para buscar la ropa que le había pedido.   
Una vez en su habitación tomó aire y casi se tira de los pelos por dejar ver tan claramente lo que el rubio provocaba en él. Sí, se sentía físicamente atraído hacia él, era muy guapo, hasta un ciego se daría cuenta, y él prefería a los hombres, pero hasta ahí. ¡Era Malfoy por Merlín! Ellos dos eran como el agua y el aceite, siempre lo habían sido y eso era por algo. Nunca se habían entendido en el pasado y veía bastante difícil hacerlo ahora, pero tampoco quería volver a la rivalidad de antaño.   
Ahora eran adultos, el pasado era pasado y si dependía de él, estaba dispuesto a intentar entenderle y tal vez ser su amigo. Lo veía peliagudo, pero si se caracterizaba por algo era por lograr aquello que nadie pensó que podría hacer ¿verdad?  
Más tranquilo y con el corazón más ligero regresó a la cocina y le dio a Malfoy la ropa que le había pedido, la sonrisa del rubio fue la primera sincera que Harry recordaba haber recibido de él, y pensó que tal vez, después de todo sí merecería la pena.

El deleite que advirtió en su cara al saborear las tortitas que había preparado, poco después, acabó de convencer a Harry de que iba a ser muy divertido descubrir al auténtico Draco Malfoy.

oOo

http://3.bp.blogspot.com/-ofWaJbjj5RU/T7r5i8rblRI/AAAAAAAAAQI/jBZ_Aws4nmM/s1600/UNICORNIO.jpg

http://media-cache-ec0.pinimg.com/736x/e7/93/2e/e7932e4559e06e0cb48c0be4fe5014a4.jpg

http://media-cache-ec0.pinimg.com/736x/f2/a6/77/f2a677e348c90e75e08c5d4cbe30f8f9.jpg

http://media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/d9/eb/bf/d9ebbf6bd15f2fe3e8ad093a8da8e760.jpg


	3. Tú y yo

Los dos días que Draco pensaba quedarse se convirtieron en una semana y después en cuatro, la convivencia con Potter era más fácil de lo que en un principio había pensado que sería, desayunaban comían y cenaban juntos. La primera semana Draco se negaba a salir a la calle alegando que aún no se encontraba lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerlo, la realidad era que hacía tanto tiempo que no podía llamar a un lugar hogar que no quería salir del apartamento, no fuera que Potter no le volviese a dejar entrar. Se dio cuenta de lo absurdo de sus pensamientos, después de todo no estaría allí si él no le hubiese recogido de la calle después de encontrarlo enfermo e inconsciente, y… aún no le había pedido que se marchara. Se avergonzaba de tener esos pensamientos, pero no podía evitarlo.   
Temía ese dia, sabía que era inevitable que llegase, pero no quería que sucediera. Sabía que se estaba aprovechando de la hospitalidad de su antiguo compañero de colegio y pensaba que tenía mucha cara al hacerlo, pero mientras Potter no se quejara, no pensaba marcharse. Allí se sentía a salvo, una sensación que durante mucho tiempo había olvidado y estaba a gusto, más de lo que estaba dispuesto a reconocer. Salían a hacer compras, veían en la televisión películas muggles, generalmente absurdas comedias, y se desternillaban de risa, mientras se hinchaban de palomitas, patatas fritas y cerveza.   
Aquella era una noche de tantas, acababan de cenar y estaban viendo una romántica, algo se removió dentro de Draco mientras veía besarse a los protagonistas, hacía tanto que no besaba a nadie…   
Estaba un poco ebrio debido a las cervezas que había tomado y Potter estaba más o menos como él. ¡Merlín, era tan guapo…! Lo mejor de todo era que ni siquiera lo sabía, no conocía a nadie que se preocupara por su físico y forma de vestir menos que Potter, pero sus preciosos ojos verdes se veían algo nublados por el efecto del alcohol y para rematarlo, tenía esa sonrisa… tan especial como boba que iluminaba todo.   
¡Era tan apachuchable! Quería…necesitaba besarlo ¿Le golpearía si lo hacía? Daba igual, estaba decidido a probar aquellos labios tan tiernos, tan… Nunca lo sabría si no lo intentaba ¿verdad? Definitivamente se había vuelto loco porque no tenía ni la más mínima intención de detenerse. Fue más torpe de lo que pretendía al lanzarse sobre él y apoderarse de su boca. Potter abrió mucho los ojos, sin duda sorprendido, pero ni le empujó ni se retiro, sino que cerró los ojos al tiempo que abría la boca dándole total acceso a ella.   
Se besaron torpe y apasionadamente al principio, mientras sus manos se perdían entre sus ropas y acariciaban cada pedazo de suave piel que encontraban. Cuando el beso terminó, por la necesidad de ambos de tomar aire, se miraron ruborizados y jadeantes un instante…

—Malfoy, yo…

Draco no dejó que dijera nada más y volvió a besarle con ansias renovadas mientras que Potter le correspondía lo mejor que podía. Estaban tan concentrados en sus caricias, que no se percataron de que ya no estaban solos.

—Pero… ¿Qué mierda está pasando aquí?—bramó Ron que acababa de entrar en la vivienda seguido de Hermione, como no había chimenea por la que aparecerse, tenían una llave. La pareja se separó tan bruscamente que Harry casi se cae al suelo, mientras Draco se recomponía y se levantaba con la clara intención de alejarse de allí lo antes posible… No le apetecía nada enfrentarse a aquel energúmeno. Harry rojo como un tomate, no acertaba a decir nada coherente.

—¡Ah no, tú no vas a ninguna parte!—exclamó el pelirrojo agarrándole del brazo tan fuerte que Draco estaba seguro le saldría un buen moratón—así que se trataba de esto ¿verdad? De aprovecharte de Harry y seducirlo, cualquier cosa para que te dejase seguir viviendo aquí, te lo dije Hermione, ¡es un Malfoy!, las serpientes siempre serán unas rastreras, sólo les mueve su propio interés.

—¡Ya basta Ron!—exclamó su novia, que parecía totalmente desconcertada y por primera vez, desde que Draco podía recordar, daba la impresión de no saber qué decir. Harry por su parte estaba como ausente, y él… se sentía morir de rabia y de vergüenza, pues el puto Weasley tenía algo de razón después de todo. Había sido sensacional besar a Harry, ya no podía pensar en él solo como Potter. El contacto entre ellos le había provocado sensaciones que nunca antes había sentido, pero como todos los sueños, tienen un principio y un final, y este parecía que había llegado al suyo.   
Se zafó del agarre del pelirrojo y corrió hacia la puerta. Nadie lo detuvo…  
El frio le golpeó con saña, solo llevaba una camisa y un jersey no demasiado grueso. Se abrazó para darse algo de calor, mientras se alejaba de aquel barrio lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían. _¿Qué voy a hacer ahora?_ bufó luchando contra la angustia que amenazaba con ahogarle, mientras las lágrimas pugnaban por salir de sus ojos de forma incontenible. Nunca se acostumbraría a sentirse como un perro apaleado, y precisamente así era como se sentía ahora mismo, otra vez...

oOo

_Cuando el unicornio blanco despertó al amanecer, se desperezó y tomó una fresca ducha bajo la cascada que cubría la cueva, después se sacudió para secarse, y bebió agua fresca del arroyo. Cuando levantó la vista para dirigirse a desayunar algunas de las ricas manzanas que llenaban los frondosos árboles cercanos, fue cuando lo vio, se asustó e inmediatamente se levantó sobre sus cuartos traseros en actitud defensiva, pero el unicornio negro no se movió, se limitó a mirarle con ojos de perrito abandonado, y se arrodillo en señal de sumisión. El unicornio blanco no podía creerlo, pero estaba encantado de verlo de nuevo y en una pose tan diferente, no había rastro de soberbia en el hermoso ejemplar negro. Su corazón empezó a latir desaforadamente mientras se acercaba paso a paso hasta arrodillarse a su lado. No dijeron nada durante un buen rato, absortos en contemplarse el uno al otro, hasta que el unicornio negro rozó el morro del blanco con el suyo y juntaron sus cabezas felices contemplando el hermoso amanecer. Luego se desaparecieron y regresaron a su paraíso, en el que reinarían juntos. Se amaban, era lo único que importaba, y tenían toda la eternidad para estar juntos y demostrárselo_

oOo

Draco se despertó con una sonrisa, aún saboreando el hermoso final de su sueño, pero enseguida le golpeó la realidad y abrió los ojos bruscamente, para encontrarse en un lugar que ya conocía, el salón de Harry. Estaba acostado en su sofá, y tres pares de ojos le contemplaban curiosos.   
Recordó que había oído a Harry gritar su nombre pero en vez de detenerse echó a correr, huyendo de él y de los sentimientos que le abrumaban, hasta que un hechizo le golpeó y todo fue oscuridad.

—¿Qué hago aquí?—preguntó incorporándose con rapidez, su intención era clara… largarse de allí lo antes posible, pero Harry no se lo permitió y de un empujón le obligó a sentarse a su lado.  
—Siento haberte hechizado, pero te fuiste demasiado rápido y aunque te llamé, no me hiciste caso y tuve que lanzarte un _Desmaius_ para detenerte, temo que se me fue la mano…debería haberte hechizado con un Incarcero—dijo avergonzado, el rubor cubría sus mejillas haciéndolo parecer aún más adorable, porque así lo veía Draco, sencillamente encantador, claro que no se lo diría jamás. Además estaba cabreado…  
—¡Eres un bruto! ¿Un Incarcero? ¡Menuda opción, atarme como si fuera…!  
—Lo sé y lo siento Draco ¿me perdonas por ser tan lento a veces?  
Draco sabía lo que Harry quería decir y por un momento se le pasó por la cabeza chincharlo un poco, pero…  
—Tendré que pensarlo—, dijo mirando desafiante al pelirrojo y su novia.  
—Yo…esto… Malfoy, te debo una disculpa, te insulté y traté fatal, lo lamento pero Harry es mi mejor amigo y me cuesta aceptar que se haya enamorado de ti, aún tengo que asimilarlo…—masculló Ron y Draco inmediatamente pensó con enorme regocijo que calladito estaba más guapo, pero no hizo falta pues alguien se le adelantó.  
—¡Ron!—gritó Hermione—¡Cierra esa bocaza de una vez…!—dijo avergonzada porque su novio no dejaba de meter pata, aunque lo de Harry era aún peor, parecía no saber donde esconderse.  
—Esto… nosotros mejor nos vamos—dijo Hermione empujando a su confuso novio que, como de costumbre, parecía no enterarse de nada. Draco no pudo evitar una sonrisa cuando al fin la puerta se cerró tras ellos.  
—Lo siento—se disculpó Harry mirándole una vez más con ojos de cordero degollado.  
—Eres tan tonto Harry…—afirmó Draco acercándose más a él—pero contéstame ¿De verdad te gusto?  
Harry respiró hondo y pareció armarse de valor pues clavó sus esmeraldas en los ojos de plata de Draco.  
—Sí—dijo simplemente—pero…no es solo eso…yo...   
El rubio veía lo mucho que le costaba a Harry expresar sus sentimientos, así que no le forzó, no por ahora… prefirió besarle y degustar su deliciosa boca a conciencia, eligió oírle gemir, mientras adoraba con besos y caricias cada poro de su piel. Ya tendría tiempo de demostrarle con más calma cuanto le amaba, pero esta noche era suya, era su turno de mostrarle lo buen amante que era. Quería verlo retorcerse de gusto bajo él, quería oírlo gritar de puro placer.  
Harry era su unicornio negro, ahora entendía sus sueños. Se lo había contado todo acurrucado contra él en la cama después de hacer el amor, una vez más.   
—Entonces… tu eres mi unicornio blanco, me gusta… me gusta mucho— dijo Harry regalándole su sonrisa especial, esa que hacía que todo a su alrededor se iluminase, y Draco sabía que era por él y solo para él. Besó el hombro desnudo de su pareja y a continuación le dio un pequeño mordisco donde el cuello se unía al hombro, una zona especialmente sensible que hizo que a Harry se le pusiera la piel de gallina.  
>>¿Sabes? Si bien es cierto que hace poco que he descubierto lo que sentía de verdad por ti, creo que… siempre has sido tú, que si al final estamos juntos es porque el destino así lo ha querido, tal vez quiso que estuviéramos unidos desde que nos conocimos, siendo aún unos niños, pero entonces no entendimos lo que nos sucedía y por qué no podíamos dejar de estar siempre pendientes uno del otro, era como una obsesión ¿verdad?  
—Interesante teoría… pero tiene su punto, tal vez por eso nos pusimos a competir entre nosotros y a pelearnos cada vez que teníamos ocasión porque no sabíamos cómo lidiar con lo que sentíamos. No lo sé Harry, es posible, pero ahora mismo lo único que quiero es hacerte temblar, y oírte gritar mi nombre una vez más.  
Y Harry no respondió, no podría aunque quisiera, estaba demasiado ocupado intentando no gemir con fuerza mientras Draco le hacía un maravilloso trabajo a su polla.—¡Awwwmmmmmmm! —fue lo único que pudo decir, echando la cabeza para atrás una imagen que encantó al rubio. Los ojos grises brillaron mientras observaba a Harry, su Harry, dejándose llevar por las emociones que él le hacía experimentar, mientras se estremecía de placer gracias a sus expertas atenciones. 

El unicornio blanco realmente era mágico, al menos sus manos lo eran y no digamos su lengua… ¡Circe benditaaaaaaaaaaa! 

 

EPÍLOGO

Harry y Draco llevaban juntos cinco años y habían vuelto al Mundo Mágico, Hermione había defendido su caso con uñas y dientes ante el Wizengamot, era muy brillante como abogada, la mejor. No sólo había logrado que dejara de ser un exiliado y que le devolviesen su varita, también consiguió, aunque costó más tiempo, que le devolvieran su Mansión y su dinero, aunque en eso Harry tuvo mucho que ver, no por nada era el Jefe de los Aurores y tuvo que recordar a más de uno, que ellos jamás habían arriesgado nada y a quien tenían que agradecer el sillón que ocupaban. Aunque no le gustaba aprovecharse de su fama, en ocasiones resultaba útil y Draco estaba más que dispuesto a que algunos no olvidaran a quién debían todo lo que tenían, Harry era su compañero, el amor de su vida y era demasiado noble para algunas cosas, pero él no lo era, y no le importaba lo más mínimo hacer rodas algunas cabezas si trataban de perjudicar al hombre que amaba.

OoO

Draco se retorcía de risa sobre la hierba del jardín del hotel donde se celebrado el banquete del enlace de Ron y Hermione, y Harry aunque intentaba mantenerse serio, fallaba miserablemente. La que habían montado era de película y acabó riendo a carcajadas también.  
—¡La cara de Ron, ¡Dios… Harry…su cara! cuando nos encontró en el baño en plena faena, creí que le daba un infarto.  
—¡Oh Cállate, cállate! ¡Pobre Ron! Solo a ti se te ocurre hacerlo en la boda de mis mejores amigos— resopló intentando, sin éxito, dejar de reír.  
—¡No oí que pusieras muchas objeciones mientras te la clavaba hasta el fondo!—bufó Draco  
—¡Cielos! No me lo recuerdes, la culpa es tuya por follar tan bien, siempre me convences…  
—Como si necesitaras que te convenciera, lo has disfrutado tanto como yo, no te hagas ahora el santurrón.  
—Es verdad—exclamó rodando los ojos— reconozco que el morbo me puede. Hermione dice que me has convertido en todo un Slytherin. Por cierto… ¿Crees que se lo habrá contado ya?  
Los dos estallaron de nuevo en carcajadas, imaginando la cara de su amiga al saberlo.  
—¡Merlín bendito! Nos van a matar—resopló Draco, había sido tan divertido cuando Ron les descubrió, sabía que lo haría, siempre estaba atento a lo que hacían, era cuestión de tiempo que entrase en el baño al ver que se demoraban tanto. Había merecido la pena solo por verle la cara, cada vez que se acordaba le daba un nuevo acceso de risa. Con Harry no necesitaba excusas para hacerlo porque el sexo con él era siempre fantástico y habían follado hasta en el metro, pero nunca en una boda.  
A ti antes porque además eres el padrino res Gryffindor hasta la médula, pero te encanta hacer travesuras y saltarte las reglas desde siempre ¿tengo razón?  
—Síiiiiiiiiiiiii ¿contento?  
—¿Sabes que estás aún más guapo después de ser follado adecuadamente?  
—Sí, me lo has dicho muchas veces  
—Harry, ¿te…Te gustaría que también nos enlazáramos?—le preguntó de pronto poniéndose serio y mirándole directamente a los ojos.   
Harry se estremeció, los ojos de Draco eran preciosos tenían el color de la plata bruñida, ¿De verdad tenía que preguntar algo así a estas alturas?

—Draco—respondió con franqueza— no necesito enlace alguno para estar contigo, no necesito contratos para amarte, ya tengo todo lo que deseo al tenerte a mi lado, pero si de verdad es lo que quieres me enlazaré contigo.

El rubio lo besó, poniendo el alma en la caricia y Harry le correspondió de la misma manera, se amaban profundamente, pero para Draco era importante el enlace, entre otras razones para dar en el morro una vez más a la Sociedad Mágica que tanto daño le había hecho en el pasado, pero es que además creía que era lo mejor. Quería hacerlo, no tenía forma de agradecer al hombre que amaba todo lo que le había dado desde que le encontró enfermo y desamparado en aquel parque, pero sí podía protegerlo. 

Harry no valoraba la riqueza y el poder como él, era un tipo sencillo, feliz con pequeños detalles o una caricia inesperada. Draco sabía que era porque en su infancia no recibió ningún afecto, algo de lo que su pareja nunca hablaba pero las heridas del alma eran las más difíciles de sanar, él también tenía unas cuantas y él era su mejor bálsamo. Nunca había sido tan feliz como desde que estaban juntos, era simplemente justo que todo lo suyo fuese también de Harry. 

 

http://3.bp.blogspot.com/-ofWaJbjj5RU/T7r5i8rblRI/AAAAAAAAAQI/jBZ_Aws4nmM/s1600/UNICORNIO.jpg  
http://1.bp.blogspot.com/_5U_zccB6Zk0/SRk8XeZo9FI/AAAAAAAAUSo/jdINsnQlyUU/s1600/Horse%2BArtwork%2B-08.jpg  
http://media-cache-ec0.pinimg.com/736x/31/11/fa/3111fa1babc553f13c06458d1fabee0b.jpg


End file.
